wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Colbert Report/Episode/502
Production Info |- |} |- |} The Check-In * Dr. Colbert gives his impression of the The Greatest President Ever's behavior during the inaugural Intro SEGMENT1 * adulation feels like a nice warm hug ** which Stephen loves * someone was just goosed by an icepick * he apologizes for his outburst ** nothing worse than getting swept up for nothing * first thing Obama did was cause Roberts ** he is the Justice Chief of the Court Supreme! * the oath problem was no harmless slip of the tongue * will have a huge impact on who FOX thinks is president * conservatives are stickler to the letter of the Constitution * whoever was on camera at noon ** Yo-Yo Ma * shame to lose our first African-American president ** but we get our first Asian-American president * first vice president who is a cello Election 2012 * technology has progressed * 2012 Presidential Election Coverage ** Election 2012: Change's Revenge * Bobby Jindal * Mitt Romney is both Anglo and Saxon * Mike Huckabee's new book: Do The Right Thing * Sarah Palin has fallen behind her rivals * Iowa caucuses is 1076 days away ** the race is all tied up it's too close to call! * Chuck Todd ** calls the 2012 Republican Presidential for Romney, not Bobby Jindal, who is black (for GOP) * if you're not already in the running, you can't win * Obama started running in 2004 * have campaigns stacked up like planes at LaGuardia * how can GOP get their states back ** get more than white people to vote for them * then Chuck said something racist * this is Chuck's last day on NBC news Remixing * 2 weeks ago Dr. Colbert interviewed Lawrence Lessig about remixing and copyrights * within 24-hours some DJ Jazzy Jerk remixed his interview with Lawrence Lessig and his Grammy-award nominated audiobook I Am America (And So Can You!) * Dr. Colbert made his own * he repeats his warning not to take his words and mix it to a dance beat and play it in a dance club ** especially Chapter 7, which contains passages about homosexuals * his lawyers sue by the s-s-s-syllable Interview * Elizabeth Alexander ** inaugural poet "Praise Song For The Day" ** read her poem at the inaugural, Stephen will ask how many of her poems can be read by cats * poems are not true; they're made up **Stephen feels betrayed and upset by J. Alfred Prufrock * poems should be emotionally true ** they should feel true * mermaids are still singing to Dr. Colbert * what's the difference between metaphors and a lie * why not say what you mean, instead of dressing things up with flowery language ** Stephen has a mountain in his pants, not a metaphor * they will analyze her poem line-by-line * a "Praise Song" is an ode ** name something we rejoice in * occasional poem: poem written for an occasion ** resonate for the event * like the theme to "Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome" ** we don't need another hero ... * marked by commonality of experience, not soaring rhetoric that gilds Obama * economy about language * Stephen's poem suggestion: ** Hickory dickory dock, we elected a guy named Barack Epilogue * that's it for the show everybody; good night Gallery Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image:IntroEAlexander1-21-2009.jpg Image:ElizabethAlexander1-21-2009.jpg Image:ArePoemsReal.jpg Image:AlexanderConsidersJAlfredPrufrock.jpg Motherload Videos External Tubes *Link Title *Link Title Reviews and Comments